The present invention relates to the field of medical bandages and medical applicators, more specifically, a disposable antibacterial liner configured for use with sporting equipment.
Because of the high expense of personal protective equipment, the regular and repeated use of personal protective equipment during occupational or sporting activities is often required. Given the difficulty of cleaning personal protective equipment and the propensity to store personal protective equipment in dark and enclosed locations the sweat that accumulates on the personal protective equipment often provides an ideal environment for the establishment of bacterial and other microbial colonies. The constant contact of the wearer's skin against the personal protective equipment will often cause the development of contact dermatitis, which increases the risk of further infections.